1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for manufacturing a roller.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical films define a number of micro structures. One method for forming the micro structures is a roll forming process using a metal roller. The metal roller has a rolling surface defining impression patterns mating with the micro structures. The impression patterns are formed by a laser knife. However, the roller in the roll forming process has a low forming efficiency and has a relatively high cost.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an apparatus and a method for manufacturing a roller that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.